Ourans New Student
by NerdsGirl49
Summary: A story when the new girl Melody Grace gets involved with the Host Club most of all Kyoya. When a simple meeting turns in to a people thinking they are on a date everything in their lives change. Will it be good for the Host Club? Or will Melody destroy it for good?


Melody's P.O.V

Hi I am Melody, I have just transferred to Ouran Academy. I had just moved from London

with my mom so she an my father could be together. I hated moving but what the hey, I final can live with my dad. It was a week after we had moved in and I was getting ready for school.

" Mother, Father?" I asked coming down our North staircase. I had to get use to my big house, it had three staircases, mine, my parents, and the helps. On the east side of the house I had found a note taped to the kitchen door.

_Honey, your mother and I had to go to work earlier than we had thought. The maids have your lunch ready and George has the car ready to go. Love you lots, daddy. P.S Please make new friends princess. XOXO Mommy. _

Great my parents left me to go to a new school by myself, again.

" George is the car ready?" I yelled. I had already started to put my coat on when My butler ran down the other set of stairs leading to the west wing.

" Yes ." George said. He had opened the door and lead me to the car. He had also made sure my yellow uniform was on properly and my jet black hair was neatly put in a braided bun. After twenty minutes or so in the car on the way to school, the chauffeur opened my car door to reveal to me a school that looked more like a castle.

" Here you are Miss, Ouran Academy." He said. I just nodded and headed towards the big front doors. On my way there two rude red haired twins ran into me.

" EXCUSE ME!" I yelled after them. I tried to get up, but the a hand was offered to me. The hand belonged to a young boy in a uniform meant for my years students, purple coats and black slacks.

" I'm sorry Hikaru and Kaoru-chan they can be a bit rude." He said. The boy had blonde hair and a little pink bunny in the other hand, his eyes were a hazel brown color.

" I can tell." I said taking his hand in his offer to help me up. I had also saw that my books had flew everywhere along with my papers.

" Let me help you with that." A young man about my age said. This guy had glasses and a black book he was carrying around. He had glasses and black hair neatly combed.

" Thank you." I said taking my books from his hands.

" Oh how rude of us." The boy said, " My name is Honey-chan and this is Kyoya Senpai." I nodded and waved at the two of them. Then a Taller man walked up behind Honey-Chan and patted him on the head. He had black hair like Kyoya Senpai but a little messier.

" This Mori Senpai." Kyoya said.

" Nice to meet you all I am Melody, Melody Grace." I said. Honey smiled at me.

" I am new here and I do not know where to go can you help me?" I asked

" Sure we will." Honey said, " Right Mori Senpai?"

" Right." He said. Not even a smile came out of him. Oh well I guess these are the closest I come with new friends right?

" Follow us or you will be late for your first class." Kyoya said. The first bell rang and I noticed I was in class with the two rude twins and another boy they were talking too. The teacher walked in seconds later.

" Class," He said " We have a new student, her name is Melody Grace." Hands shot up into the air when he said my name.

" Yes ?" He said

" Melody are your parents the famous singer and designer?" She asked

" No thats my aunt and Uncle, My parents are the head of Grace company like the record label and hospital." I said

" Wow so you're a princess?" One of the twins said. I must have seemed upset by that, I mean my older brother was here and I didn't want to tell him this.

" No Hikaru I am not a princess, and if you say another word I will tell my brother if it happens again." I said. I then had to sit next to his brother. The class took forever, then I had to study and I was looking for somewhere quiet, so I found the third music room. I had no idea what was waiting for me on the other side.

Hikaru P.O.V

How did the new girl now my name? I don't care anyway I'm trying to catch up to Kaoru and Haruhi so we could get to the host club. Once I got there we were ready to open. I couldn't get Melody out of my mind the whole time. The door opened to reveal a very confused girl.

" Welcome." The host club and I said in unison

" Oh my, I'm sorry I was just looking for somewhere to study." She said

" Melody-Chan?" Honey asked

" Honey?" She said. My mouth dropped except for everyone elses.

" Did I miss something?" Tamaki asked

" Oh I'm sorry, I'm new here and this morning I was rudely pushed down. Honey-Chan, Mori Senpai, and Kyoya san helped me." She said. I saw her hair was falling out of her bun.

" Mel fix your hair." Haruhi said

" Haruhi I thought I recognized you!" she said running up to her and giving her a hug.

" How do you two know each other?" Kaoru asked

" Haruhi was my pin pale when I was in london. Our schools set it up." Melody said. I was really missing something. Then Tamaki came and put his hand around her shoulder, I don't know why I did this but I spined her out of his grasp.

" Hikaru?" Kaoru asked

" I'm sorry." I said to her. This was awkward, I then felt my face heating up.

Melodys P.O.V

Oh my god! I have heard of these guys from my brother, he is now a teacher here but yeah he tells me everything. I put my head down and walked out, well more like ran out. OH MY GOD! I couldn't believe that happened. I found the ladies restroom and took out my bun to show my waist long hair. I had a pair of scissors and trimmed my bangs in the front. Walking out I had found a room with a grand piano in it and a couch. I looked at the sign, it had said the fourth Music room. I guess this wasn't my hiding spot I saw someone sitting on the couch.

" Hello?" I said. I guess I startled the person because they shot up and turned around.

" Melody, don't do that to people!" It was a voice I remember but whose?


End file.
